New Employment
by Csekmen
Summary: A/U Krillin, Yamcha and Tien are recruited into the World Trade Organization of Frieza. How did it happen, and how well they fare in a world where the weak dies and the strong lives. The story starts at the second chapter. Please give it a shot, rate and review, give me criticism and help. Hope you will enjoy it. Inspired by Mr. Arkham, Parkway Dr, Zolariel CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Warriors from outer space

**Chapter two: Warriors from outer space.**

The sky echoed with a thunderous sonic boom, as three spherical space-pods broke through the earths atmosphere. They were fast approaching ground, and when they connected with it, it shook the earth and left three mighty craters where they have landed. The doors of the three spheres lifted open with a hissing sound. "_Destination: Planet E-arth reached, have a pleasant time._" said a mechanical voice and the three figures who were patiently waiting until then, emerged from the inside. As they got out of the pods, they cracked their shoulders and necks, then floated up into the air, to meet just above the line, where their craters intersected each other.

"So this is E-arth, huh? I imagined it to be a total wasteland..." proclaimed one of them. The man had darkish bronze complexion, wearing a somewhat dumb grin on his face and an even dumber mess of a hair, which resembled a pineapple. On his left ear he wore a scouter with pink glass and he donned a bluish-gray battle armor, with several flexible plates protecting the area around his waist and two shoulder pads, together with boots and fingerless gloves of the same material and color. For the common eye he looked like a goof, but his most outstanding characteristic was a brown monkey tail curled around his waist.

"Well, **Kakarot** did not even start his job you idiot so that explains that, but... why is everything so green?! **Nappa** weren't we supposed to land in a city?! "asked the shortest one of the group, in an annoyed yet respect demanding voice. He wore a scowl unmatched by Batman himself, with a pink scouter on his left ear. His hair stood up in a flame like fashion, defying gravity itself. He was clad in the same suit of armor that his two companions wore ,but his was white and golden, and he also wore a blue bodysuit underneath it. This man did not bother tying his tail around his waist, instead it moved behind him in an agitated fashion.

The bigger man he shouted at shuddered for a moment. He was the tallest of the group towering above the smallest one like Goliath. One could say, he was handsome, if the person was blinded by the sun reflecting off, of his bald head. Instead of hair, he had a thin line of a mustache above his mouth. He had the same armor as the aforementioned two, in brown color, with a light blue scouter.

"Awww **Vegeta**, the stupid computer miscalculated our trajectory, I was sure **Appule**** had** set it right this time..." said the giant in an apologizing manner. "I am so going to kill him, when we get back to base. How did he become leading scientist again?" asked the one with the messiest hair, although that was arguable. "You're one to talk **Turles, **you couldn't set the timer on a damn microwave." said the one called Vegeta, with a smirk on his face. On his comment Nappa snickered, while Turles turned red in embarrasment.

"Well, it doesnt matter now. Scan the area with your scouters, lets see where we can find some fun on this ball of dirt." On the order of Vegeta, all three of them reached for their scouter and clicked a red button on the side of it. The scouters started scanning the are emitting a beeping sound.

"I found one, I found one Vegeta! it picked up a level of...3660!?..." Exclaimed Nappa in excitement. "What?! How can one of these E-arthlings, be stronger than me?! " Turles looked flabbergasted, while Vegeta was just surprised. Then Turles' scouter whirred to life. "Two power levels to the south from here...This is ridiculous, one is 3249 and the other is 3120." Turles now had a sour expression and a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. "What is it you low-class fool? Are you intimidated by some E-arthlings?" Vegeta mocked him, with a menacing smirk. "Wha-what?! Of course not! I can overcome them, just you wait!" Turles fumed, and in his rage he was about to take off to their direction. "STOP!" Nappa commanded him, and he froze in his place. "Take these, you may need them." Nappa handed him two small seeds and a vial of what looked like water. Turles smirked, then looked questioningly at Vegeta. "You may go, have fun and try not to die like Raditz." with that Turles took of. Then Vegeta's scouter finally stopped scanning. "Hmpf...a power level of 3420 and 2100, Turles should have waited for me to finish my readings..." said Vegeta with a bored expression. "Yet it is no wonder that the fighters of this planet could kill Raditz if they have such power at their hands." he seemed in thought, until Nappa started bawling in his ear.

"Please Vegetaaa, let me have the stronger one, none of them stand a chance against you anyway, please let me have fun at least, please!" Nappa pleaded, with his best puppy face.

"Oh fine, just stop pestering me already, and get going." Vegeta said, about to explode with frustration.

"Yaaay" Nappa took off with such speed, that he left a trail of waste as he tore through the forest towards his opponent in the west. _"Maybe, I should hold back a little this time, so I can get some fun out of this..." _Vegeta tought as he slowly started to levitate through the air to the southeast.

* * *

Fierce blows were exchanged, between two warriors in lighting fast speed. Both seemed to be equal, not letting up from their barrage of punches and kicks, until the smaller of the two finally found an opening and buried his fist deep into his opponents stomach and sent him flying into the air with an uppercut. The one who had the advantage for now, had a look of determination on his face. He had six dots on his head, proof that he shaved his head. He wore an orange karate gi with the kanji "turtle" on it, with a blue undershirt and matching boots and armbands. His opponent ceased his ascension and was now floating above him in the sky. He had wolfish smile and two scars on his face. Short-cut ebony hair which stood straight up, with no loose bangs noticeable anywhere. He had almost the same outfit as the monk, but he had no undershirt and instead of the turtle, he had a "wolf" kanji on the back of his outfit.

"You got a lucky shot there **Krillin**, but don't count on having any more of those." he flashed a grin at his long time sparring partner and friend.

"I don't know who is the lucky one here **Yamcha.** You were the one who got to face the _"Great Hercule Satan" _in the first round. "they both burst out laughing. They cupped their hands to their sides at almost the same time, then started chanting.

"Laadiees and Gentlemen, what you are about to witness is the famous Kamehameha wave, from two of the most formidable fighters in the history of Tenkaichi Budokai. Let me remind you, that Krillin and Yamcha both were quarter and semi-finalists, in previous tournaments, and now here they are in the finals! What a wonderfull match, don't you agree?" the announcer shouted into his microphone, and the audience went crazy.

"Ka-me" both fighters started gathering energy in their palms.

"ha-me" a light blue energy started swirling in their hands, Krillin widened the distance between his feet ,so he would have better footing ,and Yamcha slightly bent over.

"HAAA!" They both fired a large blue beam towards the other, it illuminated the stage and the audience, but to their surprise in the last second, the beams did not collide, but instead changed their trajectory and headed for the sky.

"Yes Vegeta, Im sure I can get a jump on them, Oh shi..." Turles never got to finish his sentence, as the two energy blasts closed in on him and he only had so much time,as to cross his arms in front of his body. A great explosion lit the sky as the two blast hit him, even the earth shook at the mighty display of strength. The announcer and the audience went dead silent as they waited for the smoke to settle.

* * *

Far away, under a waterfall a tall warrior was standing still with his arms struck out to his sides, holding against the might of the water crashing down on him. He had a calm expression, his two eyes closed, and a third one on his forehead wide open, observing the sky. He wore no shirt, and a large scar ran across his body. He wore simple green kung-fu pants and brown shoes, a calm and serious aura surrounded his presence. Next to him a small doll like figure floated, with a pale white emotionless face, his eyes wide open. He had two red dots on his cheeks and wore a white tank-top with black pants and matching shoes.

"They are here **Tien**, and their power is enormous." said the small figure, with a hint of worry in his voice. "Yes, they have arrived earlier than we expected, but do not worry **Chaotzu** we are ready to face them. Only one of them has power that worries me, we may have to team up on him."

Tien tried to comfort his little friend, but he was not sure if their combined force could take him down. The real problem was that the Saiyan's separated, and he had to take on the strongest alone until the others finished with the rest, or until Goku was brought back to life...

* * *

Earths deity **Kami **was standing at the edge of his look-out, a mighty building rising above the clouds themselves. His face was green and wrinkled, but collected and comforting. Two antennae hanged low from his bald head, and a sadness radiated from his eyes. His cape was resting on his shoulders, although small gusts of wind blew it a little, from time to time, like a storm was coming.

"Its time to resurrect him you old bastard. One of them is heading this way." A figure walked up behind him, who looked like his spitting image, only many years younger. This one wore a turban and a white cape, under it a purple gi could be seen. "Your virtue was never patience **Piccolo**, but this time you are right. Just pray ,that he won't kill you right away." said Kami and his face turned angry, but just for a second.

"Hmpf, I already told you, his son was a weakling, and I didn't kill him, the wilderness did." Piccolo left Gohan , Goku's 4 years old son in the Wilderness, so he can get though and help them against the saiyans, it wasn't his fault that the brat couldn't survive the first half of his training, one day he felt his energy disappear. Piccolo did not feel guilt over it, he swore he didn't, not one bit. He was the king of demons after all.

They walked to the middle of the lookout together, where 7 orange globes rested, each had stars in them from one to seven, and could fit in a mans palm. They were the dragon ball's, the magical tools, capable of granting any wish, let it be panties, eternal life or money. Kami reach towards the sky with his hand and shouted. "Eternal Dragon Mighty Shenron, Arise and Grant Me My Wish!" the dragon balls glowed for a second, then the sky turned pitch black, and a giant column of light shoot forth into the sky. A dragon materialized from thin air, it looked like a chinese dragon, complete with two antlers, and bigger than the lookout itself. Its booming voice echoed through the sky. "You, who have summoned me, may have one wish granted! Kami gulped, he tought about the wish again, and how he wanted to phrase it, then opened his mout to speak." "Eternal..."

"A DRAGON! Vegeta, Turles, its a REAL Dragon, it looks so cool! I wish I had a dragon!" Nappa's voice interrupted Kami with childlike glee. Then it hit him, he looked at Piccolo who's eyes went wide. "NO!" but he was too late.

"Your wish shall be granted!" The dragons eyes glowed red for a second. " Your wish has been granted, Farewell!" The dragon roared, then he disappeared into the sky, the seven orbs floated up and scattered across the globe to seven different directions. "We are damned..." said Piccolo as a drop of sweat rolled down his brow, Kami fell on his knees with agony in his eyes.

"Yaaaaay!" Nappa cheered as a small purple dragon appeared beside him.

* * *

**Whew, Its been some time since I published the first "chapter" to my story. Well, I have not given up on it ,so don't worry. How do you like the "real" first chapter? I hope I could surprise you with some of the changes I made to the original Also at the end of the chapters I will state the power levels of the characters, because people seem to like that. :)**

**Please rate and review, tell me what would you like to see, if there are any good ideas I will consider them. Also leave some comments about how you like my writing style and what would you like to see improved. If you have any questions I will happily answer them in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter the battles between the Earthling warriors and the Saiyan's begin. Who will come out on top?**

**Power Levels:**

**Krillin:3249 (Base) 3520 (Kamehameha)**

**Tien: 3420 (Base)**

**Chaotzu: 2100 (Base)**

**Piccolo:3660 (Base)**

**Yamcha:3120 (Base) 3300 (Kamehameha)**

**Nappa:4000 (Base)**

**Vegeta:12300 (Base)**

**Turles:2980 (Base)**


	2. Casualties

**Chapter three: Causalities**

The smoke above the tournament grounds eventually settled and a smoking figure could be seen falling down from the sky, landing somewhere farther away from the arena. The audience did not have time to react, as Krillin and Yamcha took off into the sky and flew to where the body has landed rapidly. The only one able to react was the announcer

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as both competitors left the tournament grounds, that is a double-forfeit!", the people watching the fight finally snapped out of shock and they started booing, and asking the fighters, to finish the match.

* * *

To be fair, Turles was never the strongest in his group, but for a low-class he had quite a nice the power-level. For him it was above comprehension how two simple humans could take him out in one shot. His armor simply disintegrated in the ensuing explosion after the blasts hit him, only his shorts remained. He was covered in burns, and as he hit the ground he heard something unnaturally cracking, he would have checked it, if he could, but right now he was in so much pain, he could barely breathe. "_How could those damn pajama wearing clowns notice me? And to think that they took me down in one attack, ridiculous...oh nice, they are here to finish the job... well at least I won't have to listen to Nappa and Vegeta mocking me for this._" he thought and tried to grimace, but it hurt too much, so he just laid silently, taking rasping breaths.

Krillin and Yamcha landed beside Turles, and they were shocked to say the least. "Kri- Krillin?" said Yamcha, his voice shaking. "Yes?" asked Krillin with a confused expression on his face. "I think we just fried Goku...OH MY GOD WE JUST FRIED GOKU!?" Yamcha exclaimed in shock. "Quick give him a senzu! You told me you have brought them with you!" Krillin did not waste time, he unfolded the pack of senzu tied to his sash. "Yo...you, idiots, Im...Mwh" Turles was too hurt to open his eyes ,but he was able to open his mouth ,and wanted to curse the both of them, before they got rid of him. Unfortunately for him, they have threw something in his mouth and now he was chocking on it. "_Are they really this indecent? They refuse to give me a warriors death and kill me with poison? These E-arthlings clearly have no honor._"

"Now, now buddy, don't talk, and swallow the senzu, you will get better." Krillin said, as he forced it down on Turles's mouth. To his surprise in that moment the sky turned dark, and as he turned around with Yamcha they could see Shenron's form in the distance. "Umm...Krillin...how can Goku be here, when they are resurrecting him now?" Yamcha asked clearly confused, and they could hear "Goku" standing up behind them. They slowly turned back to him. "You two just made the worst mistake in your lives" Turles said with a menacing grim on his face tail curling tightly around his waist. The two turtle students gulped.

* * *

Vegeta was bemused by a number of things to say the least. First the communication with Turles goes static, then a dragon appears out of nowhere and dissapears, and then Nappa is shouting in his ears, that his wish has come true. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with the stupid backwater planet. He flared up his aura and sped up towards his punching bags. He was really looking forward to the prospect of taking his frustration out on something that screamed in agony when hit.

* * *

"I am going to call you Raditz two!" Nappa stated proudly. The little dragon that have just appeared beside him looked confused at first, but then he looked at Nappa and licked his face.

Piccolo was angry, beyond comprehension. An imbecile just lowered their chances of winning, by a great deal. He was sure he could take him on, that was not the problem. The problem was that Kami's only reason for staying alive this long was to see Son Goku, become the new guardian of the planet, and now that he lost his student, he also lost his will to live. Of course if Kami died, Piccolo would die with him ,and he was not liking the prospect of an early death. "Get your act together old man. If you give up now, this whole planet is screwed!" Piccolo shouted at him. Kami looked up on him, with hatred and malice burning in his eyes. Piccolo felt like, he was staring in his late fathers eyes, even Daimao would have envied such hatred, if he was still around. "I refuse to die, until you make that bastard suffer. Kill him Piccolo.". He was taken aback by the request first. "Kami...I won't let you down." There was nothing he could say that would make the deity feel better, and he didn't wanted to anyway.

"Ah, that is rich!" they both turned to Nappa as he laughed wholeheartedly, he reached up to his scouter and clicked the button on the side."You know, I won't lie. I am impressed by your power-level, 3660, is very high for a slug like you, you may have a slight chance of besting me, if I only use one arm. But may I ask what are two Namekians doing on a planet so far away from their own?" the look of confusion on Piccolo's and Kami's faces were priceless, and Nappa was delighted that such a good day as this could exist in his life. "Don't tell me? You don't know that you are from another planet!" Nappa was now clutching his stomach, this was clearly the best joke he have ever heard. "I do not know, and do not care what you are talking about, prepare to die!" Piccolo shouted, and he tore down his weighted cape and turban, and tossed them to the side. "_Huh? His power-level just jumped up to 3700...better be __carefull._" Nappa tought, then he patted his dragons head and shooed him farther, so he won't get caught up in the battle. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Kill me slug!

Piccolo did not have to be told twice. He rushed at Nappa with such ferocity that it even caught him off guard. He successfully landed a fist to his jaw, then sent him flying with a kick to the midsection. Not letting up from his assault he flew after Nappa, and knocked him down to the lookout with an open handed strike to the back of his head. Nappa was fast to get on his feet. He felt something slowly making its way down his chin, he wiped it off with the back of his hand and smiled as he smelled his own blood. Now it was his turn. He phased out of Piccolos sight, but he could feel his energy behind him and turned just in time to block an incoming uppercut with his knee. "_He cannot sense energy, I have to use that to my advantage._" Piccolo tought as he tried to counter Nappa's move with a fist to the gut. His arm was caught, the saiyan yanked him towards himself and with that momentum, he brought his free fist down on Piccolos face. A crack could be heard as all the existing cartilage broke in his nose, then he was punched again several times in the solar plexus, followed by a swift knee to his chin. Piccolo flipped backwards in the air before he could regain his posture, and was dazzled by the sudden strikes. "_I have to go all out, if I want to win this._" Piccolo started powering up, a purple blaze enveloped him as he steadily increased his energy output.

The scouter on Nappas ear flickered to life, as new data flashed before his eyes. "3904...3960...4001. This could be intere...WHAT? 4200 and rising?" sweat broke out on Nappa's bald scalp as Piccolo went above his current power-level. "_5630, 5670, 5906, 6000...I have to power-up to , otherwise I will be in tro..." _He never got to finish his line of thought as Piccolo phased out from his sight and appeared right behind him. He kicked him in the back of the head an yet again Nappa found himself on the tiles of the lookout. Piccolo didn't wait this time around for him to get back up, instead he flew right down at him, planting a fist on his back. His armour cracked as he got pushed deeper into the lookout. Piccolo was landing several strikes on his back, and the only thing keeping his spine from breaking was his battle armor, which was rapidly torn apart, as large chunks of it went flying. "I WON'T STAND FOR THIS" Nappa shouted, and threw Piccolo off of his back with a small shock-wave. As Piccolo slid back on the tiles into a palm tree, Nappa got out of the crater, the upper half of his armor missing, only the plates around his waist still intact. "So you wan't to play rough slug? Your call!" Nappa shouted as an aura of plasma enveloped his whole body in an instant.

"His power just jumped above mine, he didn't even have to power-up. He is truly a monster." Piccolo whispered and braced himself for impact as Nappa quickly closed the distance between them on foot. Piccolo raised his arms and crossed them above his head to defend his face as Nappa's fist crashed down on him. "Yaargh!" a mix of saliva and blood escaped Piccolo's mouth as he howled in agony as Nappa tore both of his arms off with one punch, then with a nonchalant motion, like one would swat a fly, sent him clean through the door of Kami's palace which crumbled down upon him.

Nappa sighed and cracked his neck. "Serves you right, you green bastard..." just as he was about to turn around he heard a yell.

"**Explosive Demon Breath!**" A yellow beam of energy headed towards him, and he was only able to dodge it last second. A shriek could be heard as the little purple dragon got hit by the beam and got vaporized in an instant. Nappa was speechless for a second and looked towards where the beam came from. The namekian was standing there, his clothes torn, cuts and bruises covering his body, but he had both of his arms and a determined expression. etched on his face. Nappa was enveloped in an enormous white aura, veins bulging from his head about to pop. "How dare you hurt Raditz Two?! You wan't to play like this, huh?! " he shouted at him, and Piccolo smirked at him, finding his emotional pain amusing. "You took my friend, now I will take yours! **Break Cannon!**" Nappa opened his mouth, and an energy wave of similar fashion to Piccolos own headed towards Kami who's eyes widened in fear. "Wait! No!" Piccolo tried to interfere, but it was too late, the blast consumed Kami's whole body and only left a steaming pile of ash after him. Piccolo clutched his temple in pain with both hands, and cried out in pain. "Curse you saiyans to oblivion!" said Piccolo with his last dying breath and shot two eye beams at Nappa who was caught off guard by the attack. One of the beams skipped off of his scouter's glass, but the other one blew his eyeball right out of its socket. A mix of blood and tears started flowing from Nappa's now nonexistent right eye as a silent breath of pain escaped his lips. He couldn't speak the pain was so agonizing and he was fuming in anger. "_Curse YOU to oblivion!_" he thought as he flicked two of his fingers up rapidly. "**Volcano Explosion!**" then in a beautiful display of white light the upper half of Kami's lookout was consumed and it ceased to exist.

* * *

"Tien, did you feel that?" Chaotzu asked his friend as he spyed the sky with worried eyes.

"Yes, I felt it Chaotzu. Kami and Piccolo are no more..." he bit the last half of his sentence "...and Krillin and Yamcha have engaged their opponent too. I fear that the worst is yet to come." he said sorrowfully , then his eyes widened as the most enormous energy he ever felt appeared above him. He looked up to see Vegeta floating just above him, looking down at him like a herald of the apocalypse. "Oh, you have no idea." he said as he flashed a devious smirk towards the two.

* * *

**Aaand, that would be Chapter 3****, originally I wanted to include all the fights in this one, but I got carried away with Nappa and Piccolo, oh well****.**** How do you like the progress of the story so far? Is the humor to much? Should it be more action/drama? I am trying to stay true to Toriyama and his writing was full of gags. Did I surprise you with ,how the fight ended? Was I too mean killing of Icarus?**

**Please leave a comment, and rate/review, I am truly interested in your oppinion, and open for criticism.**

******Time to answer the last reviews:**

**Mr. Arkham:**

**Omg! Thank you so much for taking the time and reading the first part, your stories are a real inspiration to me. I even included a little homage to one of your stories, it is faint but noticable ;).I hope you will sometimes have time to look into my story and leave a comment! :)**

**Simgr101:**

**Power-levels are balanced more or less, in the first chapter those are only the base powers. Vegeta's Full Power IS around 18 000 in this story as it stands now. The death of Gohan, may seem surprising, but it will play a big role later on in the story, so keep on reading, if you are interested ;)**

******Power levels:**

******Krillin:********3249 (Base)**

******Yamcha:********3120 (Base)**

******Turles:******** 4200******** (********Base after Zenkai********)**

******Piccolo:********3660 (Base)******** 6000 (Full Power)**

******Nappa:********4000 (Base)********7000 ********(********Full Power********+Plasma aura********)**

******Kami: 430 (Base)**

******Tien: 3420 (Base)**

******Chaotzu: 2100 (Base)**

******Vegeta:********12 ********300 (Base)**


	3. Sacrifices

**Chapter four: Sacrifice**

A booming sound could be heard as Turles's fist connected with Krillin's cheek, and he rocketed through the sky, then a swift kick to Yamcha's gut ,sent him flying after his friend. Turles didn't waste time, and he bolted right after them. Yamcha and Krillin stopped themselves in midair at the same time, and raised their arms to block Turles's strike. They each grabbed one of his arms, and delivered a double kick to his ribs from both sides. Then sent him backwards a few meters with a unified kiai.

"His power skyrocketed from that senzu, we have to go all out if we want to stand a chance!" Yamcha told Krillin, who only nodded and they proceeded to power-up to full power with a yell. Turles levitated, and watched the exchange between the two "_I better show them everything I've got, even with the zenkai they may prove to be a nuisance, if I am not careful..._" just as he wanted to power-up, his two opponents vanished from sight. Just as he braced himself for impact the midget unexpectedly appeared in front of him, and delivered an uppercut to his jaw. Just as he was about to ascend from the force behind the punch, he was kicked in the back of the head by Yamcha, which sent Turles down, into the earth creating a small crater on impact.

Turles stood up, coughing and dusting himself off. "You little...I won't let you do this to me!" He yelled up at them, then gathered energy in his hands and sent a barrage of ki blasts towards the two.

Krillin managed to evade the blast, but one of them got Yamcha right in the face distracting him long enough for Turles to put more energy into the blasts and now aiming just for him. Krillin parried the last blast coming his way, then answered with his owns. "**Scattering Bullets!**" Krilling yelled as he fired two energy balls towards Turles. "Shit!" Turles exclaimed and held-back his assault on Yamcha as he swayed to the left.

He waited a few seconds but nothing came, he looked up at the bald monk who was grinning at him, his hands raised above his head. "You little shit, you think you can..." Turles started, but in that second Krillin brought his hands down and dozens of energy bullets started to rain-down on Turles who could only watch in horror and raise his hands lamely to block the incoming attack as it was getting nearer and nearer. "**Spirit Ball!" **He saw the other fighter lunch his own attack towards him, now Turles either had to block one, or the other. Just as he was about to swat Yamchas attack aside, it went around his arm and hit him right in the stomach, just as the long haired fighter commanded it with his fingers. Then Krillin's attack reached him and kicked up dust and anything else that was in the ground below, in the proccess.

Krillin took a deep breath, and Yamcha was sweating profusely and bleeding from minor wounds from the barrage of blasts that hit him. As the dust settled, they could see Turles on one knee, looking up at them, and struggling to stand up straight. He had burns and scratches all over his body and a particularly nasty wound on his stomach from Yamcha's spirit ball. "I_ can't believe this, I have to get rid of at least one of them, together they are too much..." _He saw the pair get into their signature stance as they started gathering energy in their palms. "**Ka...**" they both chanted.

"Oh no, you won't!" Turles said, then extended his arms towards the two. "...**Me...**" "**Kill Driver!**" Turles shouted, then shot forth a donut shaped energy blast, crackling with orange and red lighting. "**...hameha!"** The two guardians of the earth rushed the last part of their attack, this not gathering enough energy. The to blue beams merged and headed towards Turles, passing right through his Kill Driver.

As Turles held back the unified wave of the two, his own attack closed-in on them, and caught both of them in a fiery explosion which illuminated the sky which was followed by smoke. As the two was not able to channel more energy into their Kamehameha, he sent back that at them too. "Have fun with your own present!" Turles said, and started laughing. As the smoke settled, he could see both fighters, their clothes torn at places, burns covering them, but not looking much worse than himself, they just dropped from the sky, landing on the ground a few meters away from Turles to avoid their own blast.

Turles ceased his laughing and stared at the two, the two was watching him too with suspicion in their eyes and he could even notice a hint of worry. He smirked. "You guys are not half-bad, I came to earth, thinking I would easily kill-off a bunch of weakling, and here I am, almost evenly matched by the two of you, I am impressed." He clapped ironically, and even whistled at them. A vein was bulging on Krillin's head and a grim expression painted Yamcha's face. "But could you tell me one thing? How the hell did you two notice me? I don't see you wearing a scouter." At that comment Yamcha looked at Turles with disdain and Krillin chuckled a little, irritating Turles to great extent. "Its funny, how strong you saiyans are, yet how underdeveloped your basic knowledge of KI is. I can not believe you have to rely on a machine in order to know you opponents power. This is the reason why you do not understand, how clearly outmatched you are right now." Krillin told him without a hint of hesitation in his voice. Turles narrowed his eyes. "_So they can sense Ki? Interesting..._" "I call a bluff. If you two had the power, you claim to have, you two would already have finished me off. But that is not the case is it?" Turles asked pushing his dominance over the two, Yamcha gulped and looked at Krillin with a look, that said "_What are we supposed to do now?_", but Krillin remained calm. "You would be right, but we earthlings possess a technique which can multiply our power!" "We do?" Yamcha chimed in. At that Krillin slapped his forehead and looked up at Yamcha. "Yes, yes we do...just follow my lead." Yamcha hesitated for a moment, then nodded. Turles was sure that the two was bluffing, so he wanted them to go ahead with the whole ordeal, it would entertain him even more, when they failed.

Krillin got into a power up stance, then started concentrating his energy. "**Multi-form tehcnique!**" he said, as he divided himself into two bodies. Yamcha finally understood his plan and did the same. "_Krillin you are brilliant. The multi-form divides our power, but since he doesn't know how to sense energy he will think that now he have to take on four opponents almost equaling him in power._" Yamcha chukled to himself and patted Krillin in the back, who only smiled in response.

Turles could only gasp, at probably the biggest mistake he ever made in his life. He can't take on four of them. Two was already enough to take care of, and he is already weakened. "_This is not good... this planet has no moon, that I could clearly see from the space-pod, what am I supposed to do against...wait a minute..._" the two fighters could see the light-bulb click above Turles head as he reached into his pants, they both looked at him with disgust. "Oh don't give me that look, just wait a minute and you will see something you never forget...oh to hell with it." Turles sweat-dropped as he got a green seed and a vial of liquid out from his pants. "Is that a senzu?" Krillin asked, but then he saw Turles plant the seed into the ground and pour the content of the vial on it. "Now this will even the odds." Turles smirked and the ground started moving.

* * *

Chaotzu and Tien were frozen in place which amused Vegeta to say the least. He flew down to them, so he could look them straight in the eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Vegeta the prince of all saiyans and your soon to be executor." he folded his arms over his chest and looked at the pair expectantly. Tien was the first to snap out of shock and opened his mouth to speak. "I am Tien and this is Chaotzu, we will see about that last part." Tien introduced himself with more confidence in his voice, but on the inside he didn't know yet, how he will fare against an opponent of Vegeta's level. "How about we cut the formalities and get to the part where I kill you in front of you friend?" Vegeta asked with a wicked grin. Tien got into his Crane school, fighting stance and Chaotzu followed suit, Vegeta didn't even bother to unfold his arms.

Tien charged at him with a yell, clearly insulted by the arrogance of the prince. He launched an assault of punches aimed at the face of his opponent, but he could not hit Vegeta, as he always pulled his head away in the last minute not moving an inch, when he got bored with the whole ordeal, he simply kicked Tien in the ribs and sent him flying into the rocks behind the waterfall. Meanwhile Chaotzu extended one of his arms and concentrated his energy in the tip of his finger, then sent forth a thin line of ki, aimed at the princes head. "**Dodon Ray!**" the beam connected with Vegeta's forehead and exploded in a violent fashion. Chaotzu didn't waste time and sent several other smaller beams at the prince, in the process he was covered in smoke. Chaotzu waited some tense moments as the smoke settled around Vegeta and he was standing there like nothing happened.

"Really, that is the best you have? Pathetic, I thought you would be able to provide some sort of entertainment, but this is simply boring." Vegeta yawned mockingly, then pulled back his head, as Tien appeared in front of him and tried to connect his shin with his face. "Oh, trying to surprise me, huh?" Vegeta laughed as he grabbed Tien's leg spun him around and threw him at Chaotzu. He managed to grab Tien with his kinetic abilities and stop him from crashing into him. "This is no good, we can't land a hit, and even, if we could it wouldn't matter." Tien said more to himself than his partner. "How can you say that?" Chaotzu snapped at Tien, which caught him off-guard, he turned around to see determination and seriousness on his friends face. Nobody has ever seen Chaotzu like this, before, he usually sported a happy or calm expression, but never an angry or serious one. "If we don't do anything no one will. We can beat him Tien, we have faced rough times, before, we will beat him or die trying." Tien smiled at Chaotzu proudly. "You are right...we may not be as strong as him, but together we can do something against him."

Vegeta started laughing "Now, you know what? Here, I let you take me head on, throw your best at me, it won't matter." He spread his arms wide open, waiting for the two to do whatever they want, before he snapped their neck. They both charged up to their maximum, then Tien put his hands together and formed a triangle, which he aimed at Vegeta. The saiyan's scouter started bleeping, then came to life. "Huh? His power-level is rising, well its not like...what?" The numbers displayed on the scouter were 5500 until the second Tien opened his mouth. "**Tri-Beam!**" he shouted and a squeared blast left his hands which headed into Vegetas way. "His power level is over nine-thousand!" Vegeta wanted to move away ,but to his shock he couldn't move an inch of his body. "_What? What is happening?_" he thrashed around managing to do minor movement, but not enough. Then he saw the little doll like figure, and he understood, but it was too late as Tien's blast hit point blank.

As the blast hit, Chaotzu lowered his arms. He was panting heavily, clearly fatigued by the energy he needed to maintain the mental shackle on Vegeta. He looked at Tien, who was also panting although not as much as him. "Well, he will think twice, before giving us an opportunity like that again." Tien smirked at him triumphantly. "Yes, this will teach him no to unde..." Chaotzu couldn't finish his sentence as an iron grip, clutched his throat and literally squeezed the words back into his body. Holding him was a particularly pissed saiyan prince, who was covered in ash and burns, one half of his armor missing. "You really shouldn't have done that...You want to play dirty, huh?!" he asked in a low tone, as he applied more force on the throat of the little fighter whose head was starting to turn into a shade of blue. "Chaotzu !" Tien shouted then flew at Vegeta with the viciousness of a tiger, but then stopped mid-air as he heard his friends voice in his own head. "_Sorry Tien , that was all the help I could provide, I know you are able to beat him, please tell the others I said good-bye._" Chaotzu gripped Vegeta's wrist with both hands, but instead of pushing it seemed like he was trying to hold it in place. "Chaotzu, you don't have do this, don't do this!" Tien shouted as he managed to fight back some tears. Chaotzu's body started to glow white, and lightning from it started to sting Vegeta "What, the fu..." he couldn't finish his sentence, as the Crane student's body exploded outwards with all the energy it contained and covered his body too in a firework like explosion.

Tien covered his eyes to protect them from the brightness. He was angry and frustrated, but most of all he felt sorrow, sorrow he only felt once in his life before, when Chaotzu was killed by Piccolo Daimao. As the light-show stopped he looked to the place Vegeta was. He knew his friend didn't die in vain, but he also knew his sacrifice wasn't enough to stop the prince. He will have the pleasure to put down the saiyan himself. Vegeta was floating there, smoke coming up from his body, he was slightly shaking and he was still standing, like ha was clutching somebody's neck. He looked like he was hit by a bus, and his tail disintegrated in the explosion. He slowly looked at his hand then closed it so hard blood started leaking from his palm. "How...how dare these weaklings do this to me...HOW DARE YOU!?" Vegeta's aura flared to life in an instant, he was filled with rage, and most of all pain.

"Ow, losing your tail must hurt like a bitch!" Tien mocked then drifted to the side as a ki blast flew his way. "Not so fast now, are you?" A vein almost popped on Vegeta's forehead, and as he was about to charge at Tien, the ground started to shake. The earth's defender looked like he was about to throw up. "Such...such power, I never felt anything like this before..." Tien looked at Vegeta with horror in his eyes. "Flattery won't save you know worm, I make you suffer!" Tien didn't care about Vegetas remark as he flared up his aura and shoot forth like a rocket. Vegeta pulled back his arm to meet the warrior head on with a punch, but he just flew past him. "What? Where are you going you coward, come back and die!" Vegeta was so confused he snapped out of his anger and flew after his opponent. The shaking of the ground ceased, and Tien mustered all of his strength to force himself to fly faster. "_This power is unbelievable. I refuse to lose more of my friends today, I have to get there to help them!_"

* * *

Nappa was impatiently waiting at the place they first arrived at. After he picked up a spare suit of armor from his attack ball he thought about heading to where Vegeta or Turles went, but he didn't wanted to ruin their fun. "I am so booored..." he kicked into Turles's ball and left a dent on its side. "Whoops..." He scratched his face awkwardly, and hissed in pain. He forgot he was one eye short now. Well no biggie, a healing tank will do the trick when they get back to base. His scouter flashed up on his face and the number it displayed left Nappa in awe. "A power-level of 10 500? Vegeta wouldn't need to put out so much energy against a simple E-arthling...And its coming from Turles's way." Well he wasn't about to wait for Turles to tell him what it was, as he may not even live to do it. Instead Nappa headed straight to where the incerdible power was.

* * *

**Fin. At least for chapter 4. I enjoyed writing this chapter, longest one yet. Excuse me for the grammatical error's I will read it through, but for now I upload the raw material. I know the story progresses a little to slowly, but when we get to the main plot (That is the earthlings working for Frieza) it will be better (I hope). As there were no reviews to answer last chapter, I won't :'). If you read my story, please leave something behind, I am always interested in you opinion. Do you hate me for ending most of my chapters in cliffhangers? What do you expect for next chapter? Who is the one who possesses the incredible power? Will there finally be chapter where there is less fighting and more talking?(You can count on that) What did you like/dislike about the story so far? Do I ask too many questions? Find out next chapter.**

******Power-levels, whooo:**

******Krillin:********3249 (Base)******** - 4800 (Full Power)**

******Yamcha:********3120 (Base)******** - 4450 (Full Power)**

******Turles:******** 4200******** (********Base after Zenkai********)******** - 5410 (Full Power)**

******Tien: 3420 (Base)******** - 5200 (Full Power)******** 6400 (Tri-beam)**

******Chaotzu: 2100 (Base)******** -2920 (Full Power)******** 7200 (Self-destruct)**

******Vegeta:********12********300 (Base)******** - ********8850******** (Weakened)**


End file.
